Sugar
by Denite
Summary: [SenRu] A birthday fiction and V'Day fiction for my favorite seme of all time Akira Sendoh.


Title: Sugar

Author: Denite

Pairing: Sendoh x Rukawa

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me

A.N. I have been pretty obsessed with Prince of tennis lately but nothing would prevent me from celebrating Sendoh's birthday so here is a last minute fiction dedicated to my favorite seme of all times from Slam Dunk. I haven't write fluff for a while so hopefully this is still good. Please R and R.

* * *

**Sugar**

It was a typical Sunday morning but Rukawa was doing something very unusual, well at least it was unusual for Rukawa. Rather than practicing basketball at the local park like his usual self Rukawa was currently home with his senpai, Kogure.

Yes, home with Kogure senpai doing something so horrible that poor Kogure was shaking in total fear.

"Rukawa are you sure about this?" Asked Kogure for the hundred times.

Rukawa nodded before saying, "I am sure."

Kogure sigh but decided against his better judgment to help Rukawa with his birthday surprise for Sendoh.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Moshi moshi." Answered Kogure. _

"_Kogure senpai, this is Rukawa." Stated Rukawa._

"_Yes?" Asked Kogure curiosity. _

_Rukawa took a deep breath and said, "I was wondering if you can help me with something."_

"_Of course, what is it that you need help with? Homework? Last minute project? Basketball practice? ……." Commented Kogure in a understanding tone. _

"…_."_

"_No, I need you to help me bake a cake." Stated Rukawa quickly. _

_Kogure paused for a minute before asking, "What? I am sorry Rukawa, I think my phone was having some connection problem, can you please repeat the last line?"_

"_I need you to help me bake a cake this Sunday." Replied Rukawa in a more assuring tone._

…

_End Flashback _

* * *

With more determination than ever, Rukawa decided to give **_it_** another try and look over the list of ingredients again. 

Sugar – check

Coco powder – check

Butter – check

Eggs – check

Disposable Pans – check

Measuring cup – check

Kogure senpai – check

"Okay, I am ready to give this another try." Commented Rukawa.

Kogure give Rukawa an encouraging smile and thought,_ "I am sorry Sendoh. I try to stop Rukawa, but we all know how stubborn Rukawa can be once he set his mind to something."_

"Umm, why isn't the cake smooth like in the picture?" Asked Rukawa suspiciously.

With a look of defeat, Kogure asked, "Rukawa, you did remember to take the egg shell this time right?"

"Oh, I thought it was weird that the cake looks white even after all the coco powder that I added." Noted Rukawa in his monotone voice.

Kogure laughed nervously and said, "Rukawa, I can always just made the cake for Sendoh and no one will ever know."

"No, I said I will make the cake myself. I just want you to tell me how to make a cake." Commented Rukawa coldly.

Kogure started to back away and let Rukawa abused more ingredients.

Finally, after the sacrifices of four dozen eggs, three bags of gourmet coco powders and countless bags of sugar Rukawa had managed to bake a decent looking chocolate cake for Sendoh.

Kogure give the cake a thoroughly inspection and nodded, "I think it is good to go. The texture look edible... umm I mean the texture look fine."

Rukawa sigh and thought, _"I never realized that it was this hard making a cake. I wonder if Akira has to go through this much trouble every time he brought over homemade desserts." _

**Next day:**

"Kaede, so what is this surprise that you have for me?" Asked Sendoh eagerly.

Rukawa tried to look casually and shove a box in front of Sendoh and said, "Here."

Sendoh opened the box and grinned like a cat that had just discovered a big plate of unguarded fishs and asked, "Kaede, did you made this all by yourself?"

Rukawa nodded and said, "Do you want to take a bite? Umm, you don't have too if you don't want."

"Nonsense, anything Kaede made is bound to be delicious." Commented Sendoh with a big grin.

Rukawa was feeling rather anxious while watching Sendoh raises a piece of cake to his lip ……

"…."

" ! "

"Baka Akira!" Exclaimed Rukawa in anger as Sendoh chock on his cake.

Yes, chock on the cake that Rukawa had slave over for hours in the kitchen.

"Kaede, I am sorry. This cake is delicious but I thought chocolate cake was suppose to be sweet not salty." Commented Sendoh with a pout.

"Salty? That is impossible. How can it be salty if I used four cups of sugar in this thing?" Stated Rukawa suspicously.

Finally Rukawa decided to give the cake a taste and thought, _"I must had run out of sugar and used salt instead." _

After eyeing the cake for another second, Rukawa decided to throw his cake away but Sendoh yelled, "NO! This is the first time that Kaede made me a cake and all by himself too so I am going to enjoy every bite of it."

"We can always buy you another cake." Said Rukawa quietly.

Sendoh smiled and shake his head before saying, "Kaede's cake is not for sale and this is the best valentine's present ever."

"Valentine's day? I thought today was your birthday." Said Rukawa curiosity.

"Well yes but Valentine Day sounds better because after all it is a day best spend with your lover." Replied Sendoh with a sly grin.

Rukawa started blushing and mumbled, "Baka."

Sendoh laughed and said, "Happy Valentine's day Kaede."

A smile slowly appeared on Rukawa's face which caused Sendoh to appear in shock and stunned at the same time.

Rukawa choose this moment to lean over and kiss Sendoh slowly on the lip and whispered, "Happy birthday Akira."

After the initial shock had settle in Sendoh grinned and said, "The cake is starting to taste sweeter and sweeter."

Rukawa blushed and thought, _"I would much rather spend your birthday with you than Valentine's Day because I don't want to imagine life without you. Of course, Akira must never know about this."_

Fin.


End file.
